


The Darkest Part Of The Ice-Forest

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Smut, Fairy King Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, I take this AU after the amazing book The Darkest Part of the Forest, M/M, Multi, Protective Otabek Altin, Rating May Change, i tried way too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: „Down a path, worn into the woods, past the steam and a hollowed out log, was a glass coffin. It rested right on the ground, and in it slept a boy, ears as pointed as knives.”Otabek Altin lives in a town, surrended by a forest, full of magic and mystery. His life changes one day, when he finds something, he could only dream of...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this book... And I love Yuri on Ice... Conclusion: Try fusing!
> 
> Anyone who haven't read the book, shall do it right away <3 I am shamelessly trying to fuse these two amazing masterpieces together.
> 
> Un-beta-d fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it! <3 Let me know, what you think!

„Down a path, worn into the woods, past the steam and a hollowed out log, was a glass coffin. It rested right on the ground, and in it slept a boy, ears as pointed as knives.”

Otabek has heared the legend, but it was one thing to hear and an other to see it in person. The legend has been lingering around for decades, and people kept telling about it. Otabek was ten, when he first saw the boy in the glass coffin. He could remember clearly how mesmerized he was of the ageless being under the see-through surface, resting like he just layed down to take a nap. He stared at him in awe, leaning close to the coffin, fogging it up with his breath.  
The boy’s blonde locks framed his calm face like the golden waves of an unknown ocean, his skin as white as the full moon’s light, almost glowing.

Ever since that day, Otabek visited the boy in the glass coffin every night, no matter how cold the nights were in winter, or how harsh storms teared the leaves on the trees.

No matter how many times he saw the ethereal being, he felt captivated. He even made stories about the boy, being a fairy prince, and the countless ways, he would rescue him, waking him up from his hundreds of years long sleep.

Today was Otabek’s eighteenth birthday, and people were gathering around to celebrate him in the house. Mickey and Emile were drinking by the dining table, as Sara and Mila played beer-pong. Seung-gil sat in the armchair glancing over the counter, where Phichit and Yuuri were talking. Georgi was on the phone, talking so quickly, Otabek could not detect a single word. The birthday boy took a sip from his beer, when JJ jumped to him, laughing, wrapping his arms aroung Otabek’s shoulder.

„What you doin’ Beks? Thinking about that fairy princess of yours?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. „Dude, it’s almost embarrassing…”

Otabek just smiled, letting his friend pat his back, while watching Leo showing his new (and hopefully age of consent) boyfriend around. Otabek, Jean and Leo lived together in a decent apartment, in the town, not far from the High School, near the forest.  
Their town was not big, but the people knew the forest around them. It was no secret, it held it’s own magic, and creatures were roaming around in it. Even the bravest men stayed at home during full moons, and when Beka was little, his mother always gave him a small sacs, with rosemary and sea-salt in it, when he wandered around the woods.

As they all got older, they became bolder, and dared each other, to take a walk around at midnights. These acts stopped, when Michele came back once, his jeans ripped, shirt torn to pieces, he, himself covered in dirt and leaves, and with one arm scratched, like a pack of wild cats had just attacked him.  
Noone went out since then without protecting charms. It was like the wallet was for others. everyone had their own around, every time.

„So, Beka, planning on visiting your prince this night too?” asked a little tipsy woman, leaning close to JJ.  
„Yes, Isablella. I do.” answered Otabek simply. No use of denying, he had learned that long ago.  
„And what do you expect, what will happen?”

~

That night, Otabek wore no charms. He was in simple jeans and black tee, and when he arrived at the coffin, he sat down, right next to it, looking at his prince’s peaceful face. He moved his hand and put it on the coffin, like he was holding the blond boy’s hand.

„So… I turned eighteen today.” he said. 

Otabek never talked too much. Well, not with the oters. It was different with the sleeping boy. His tongue slipped, telling him everything he could think of. How his day was, what happened to him. He told the boy about the girls, who have confessed to him, and how he rejected all of them.

Today was new moon. Only the stars’ light were lingering around Otabek and the sleeping blond boy. 

„If I could only have one wish to come true…”

What seemed like an eternity, he stood up, stroked the glass, and started walking home. In his room, he lay down, closed his eyes to rest, but strange dreams did not let him. Images were flying around his mind, of cold feet, leaves and emerald eyes.

~

It was Sunday, so all the kids and teens had their day off school. They were around the tow, playing on the playground, by the gardens, or near the forest.  
Otabek, haunted by his dreams, decided to visit the meadow, where the glass coffin layed. Arriving to the place, he saw something, that was definitely not expected.

Noone would ever break the glass coffin. To be fair, nobody could actually do that. Not even a single scratch could ever be left ont he glass, no matter who or how they tried. Once, when jean was drunk as hell, he even brought a sledgehammer. It seemed like, nothing could disturb the boy’s sleep.

Yet now, the coffin was shred to pieces, broken glass all over the clearing… and the fairy boy was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the glass-coffin has been broken, and the boy was missing...

Otabek’s blood ran cold as he dialed JJ’s number. The Canadian-born picked up after a few rings.

„Jean, the boy is missing!” said Otabek instead of greeting.  
„Who?” His friend”s voice was confused.  
„The fairy boy, from the glass coffin!”

The news spread fast across the town, and in the afternoon everyone knew about the broken glass coffin and the missing elf-like boy. Polices asked questions from Otabek about the shred-to-pieces coffin, and wether he had seen something or someone, breaking the glass, and kidnapping the boy’s body. Nothing useful came up. Otabek wandered around in the woods, like he was expecting to find the blonde fairy boy. He felt emptiness inside his body. A part of him was missing.

It was way past sunset, when his phone rang. It was Leo.

„Beks, come home for today. I don’t think, the dude, who did it is still around.”

Otabek didn’t say anything about his thoughts about no human being able to destroy the coffin, he just murmured an „I’ll be back soon…” into the phone, and hung up. He was walking on the path that was leading to the clearing, where the glass coffin used to be. He could feel the forest’s magic lingering around. What if it was magic, that broke the glass and woke the prince up? As he sat down under a pine tree, and looked around, he saw something shiny in the ground, where the glass coffin used to be. He moved towards it, and carefully dig into the soil. He hissed as something cut his finger, and pulling it closer, he saw blood.

„Poor boy…” Otabek heared a soft voice, opposite him, from the woods. Glancing there, he saw a beautiful woman with long hair, dark as the night and eyes like two endless rabbit-holes. No pupils, no irises, just pitch-black eyes. Her skin seemed greenish, like an old lake’s water.

„What do you want?” Otabek asked carefully. He knew the woods and the legends about the creatures of the forest. 

The woman walked slowly towards him, almost coasting over the forest’s ground. Her pale lips smiled softly, but this softness hid dangers, Otabek coud feel it. It was like the calm before the storm.

„That.” she pointed at the shining object under the ground, where Otabek kneeled. „It’s mine. Dig it out for me.” She looked at Otabek with her empty, black eyes. The young man felt his head heavy, but he started digging. Soon he could see what the ground hid. It was a sword. He pulled it out and hold it in front of himself. The metal object was beautiful, and light as a feather. The grip had leaf designs all over.

The mysterious woman smiled even wider.

„Give it to me.” she said, but Otabek did not look at the woman.  
„What would you do if I gave it to the rightful person?” he asked.

The woman’s smile froze, and her face began to change. She grabbed Otabek’s shoulders and shouted at him.

„GIVE IT TO ME!!!”

She was strong. Much stronger, than she looked. She threw Otabek on the ground, and snarled. Her face was completely different now: hair still dark and long, but the skin became more greenish, and had blisters all over. It looked like mud. Her fingers became long, her nails became claws.

Beka was terrified, but he did not run away, as that would only make things worse. He didn’t know why, but he stood up, held the sword in front of himself, ready to defend. His body moved on it’s own, like it knew what to do, like… it was used to this.

The woman-creature attacked, but Otabek moved fast and his arms weld the sword well. With a well-calculated movement, he was able to cut the creature, black blood gushing out of the deep wound. It happened within a second. Otabek stepped towards the evil creature, and swung the sword just the right way. The creature’s head flew into the woods, it’s body collapsed in front of Otabek.

Behind the trees, where Otabek couldn’t see, was standing a boy. His hair blond as sunlight, ears pointed as knives. He watched Otabek smiling, whispering softly.

„My knight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you spot any mistakes. :) Also, feel free to comment and give kudos. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know more about the town and our friends...

On his way back home, Otabek couldn’t stop staring at the sword. It was still black here and there from the creature’s blood, buti t was nevertheless the most beautiful weapon, that he ever saw. It must belong to the sleeping boy. Otabek quickly cleaned the sword with his shirt, and it didn’t even bothered him, that it got a cut on it. He must give the sword back to the blonde boy. 

The others were already asleep, when he got home. He quietly took the stairs to his own room, and hid the sword under his bed, then he took a quick shovers and went to sleep.

~

The next day, Otabek and the boys woke up early, to get to school. It was a good thing that despite the age differences in the group, all of them were at the same school. During lunchbreaks, they would meet at the cafeteria, or on the backyard. 

Otabek would have preferred his motorbike instead JJ’s pickup, but his friends insisted on going together. This was because, as Leo stated, Otabek „seemed lost”. 

During their lessons, Otabek could barely focus on the teachers, as his thoughts went far from school, into the woods, where the blond boy may be. When the bell rang, he did not rush himself, walking down the stairs to the cafeteria. The could not eat out anymore, as the colder days of late-autumn were coming. The school still had some Halloween decorations up, which noone cared to take down. 

Arriving to his usual table, he got greeted by Yuuri and Phichit, and not long after them, JJ also came. They chatted for a while, then Phichit took out his phone, showing everyone the pictures, he made at Otabek’s birthday party.

There were some usual glass-clank pictures, JJ dancing with Iabella, then Mila, then Sara. Mickey shouting from the other side of the room; Leo, sitting in their armchair, with his boyfriend (Guang Hong, remembered Otabek) in his lap. The late-arrived Minami, watching the dancing Yuuri; Beka being dragged to the floor by Yuuri. 

„Hey, I remember this one!” JJ shouted. „Katsuki, you dance like you were born to do it!”

Yuuri looked up to him, and smiled softly.

„Thanks.” He said, but then, he layed back on the table.

„What is it, Yuuri?” Otabek asked with sympathy in his voice. 

Yuuri shook his head, lifting it up again.

„I dunno… I feel awful…”

„Did not sleep well?” Otabek assumed.

„Kind of… I had this horrible nightmare of… I don’t know…” He looked confused. „Tree branches, and mud, bones… It was all a mess, but it disturbed me somehow.”

„It does sound bad.” Otabek agreed. To be honest, he got what Katsuki might feel, his dreams were confusing too sometimes. But they weren’t this unpleasant.

„I have these dreams, ever since I got lured into the woods, but usually they are not this bad.” Yuuri massaged his temples with troubled face. 

A few years ago, Yuuri was lured into the woods. He was missing for a good seven days, when he finally came back, confused and completely clueless. He has lost every memory he had about where he was, what he’d done or how did he survive. All he could remember was the cold. 

„The King might helped you.” His parents said then, but it seemed impossible.

The people in the town knew about the magic of the forest, and the fairies and other creatures in it. They also knew, that the forest is ruled by the Fairy King. Noone has ever seen the King, but the people feared him for his power. He kept the creatures away from the town as long as people thanked him properly. Every harvest ended with a basket of apples, pears, and grapes left out for him, and every spring started with a flower crown on each door in the town. The Fairy King had no buisness with townsmen, as long as they respected the forest, and the creatures in it. 

Anyways, it way beyond magic, that Yuuri came back unharmed. His parents and friends were relieved, but when he said, he has no memory of the past days, his parents become protective. 

There had been cases, which did not end this well. JJ’s mother could remember, when they were young, there was a girl in the town, who wanted to cross the woods. She did not believe the legends, and carelessly went out without charms. Her body was find after thirteen days in the river. The kids shivered when they first heared the story. Another story happened about one year ago. It was about a boy, not much older than Otabek. He walked into the woods to ask the Fairy King to grant one of his wishes. 

This was not common, but it was known, that the creatures of the forest have magic. This boy was silly enough to test this on himself. He was almost torn to pieces, by a monster, or so he told the story. 

The legend about a monster was a newer thing, but even the older men and women thought, that anything can happen in the woods, and they might not have known about all the creatures in there. The youngsters even made up a rhyme about the monster.

_There’s a monster in our wood,  
He’ll get you if you’re not good.  
Drag you under leaves and sticks,  
Punish you for all your tricks.  
A nest of hair and gnawed bone,  
You’ll never, ever coming – ___

__They always left the end unfinished, because they believed, that the last word will summon the monster._ _

__Their lunch was interrupted by the bell, so they waved goodbye to each other and rushed back to the classrooms._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me about the mistakes i might leave. :) Also, kudos and vomments are highly appreciated. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Yuuri...

Katsuki Yuuri always liked the idea of being surrounded with a „haunted” forest. To him, the woods, the legendary creatures, all the superstitions were pleasing, despite the danger, and the horrific stories. He was always careful when walking into the woods alone, or with any of his friends (mostly Phichit). He also visited the sleeping boy in the glass coffin quite often, but it was not the boy, that amazed him the most. It was the feeling of magic.

He was still a teen, when it happened. It was mid-spring, so the nights were still chilly, but he could remember the cold wind he felt, when he was on his way home after a friendly gathering at Phichit’s. He just texted his parents, and put his phone away, when he heared a strange sound. It was a calling… after him. His parents taught him at an early age, that he shall never ever follow anyone into the woods, especially not alone. He recalled his mother’s voice.

_„Never trust a voice with or without a body!” ___

__He grabbed his charms hanging on his necklace: one rhinestone and one chiastolite pendant. Both for protection from all evil. He heared the voice calling for him again. He must follow it… He shook his head. No! He has to concentrate._ _

__„Turn around…” He said to himself. „Just turn around and walk away.”_ _

__But his body did not respond. He just stood there frozen, dangerously close to the woods. His breathing quickened, like he was running, his heart beating faster than ever. He gazed into the forest, just to catch a glimpse of silver luster disappearig. He acted without thinking. He ran into the woods, having the strong desire to find the source of that silver shine. Branches broke under his steps, his panting echoed between the trees, but he was still running, silver dancing right before his eyes like a ghost. He gained conciousness when he was already deep in the forest. Even the moon could not be seen from there, the trees bursting above him like the arches of an old castle. The voice was nowhere. Yuuri panicked, and reached for his phone in his pocket, only to realize, it did not work. He wanted to curse, but when he opened his mouth, he felt a hand touching his right shoulder. He turned around in horror, but all he could see were branches, tree bark, dirt, moss and bones with blood running over them…_ _

__„Aaaargh!”_ _

__Yuri was sitting in his own bed,panting, covered in sweat, his blanket on the floor. He wiped his forehead, and reached for his glasses. Standing up, he went out to the bathroom to wash his face. He heared strange crackling noise as he walked, so he looked down to his feet. They were covered in dry leaves and dirt._ _

__~_ _

__His day was like a blunt dream. He heared the voices like he was underwater, not even trying to catch any of them. His lessons were all the same, Yuuri could not even tell what kind of lessons he had this day. He refused Phichit’s offer, to join him and Seung-gil after school._ _

__„Thanks Phich, but I don’t feel good today. Everyone will be better if i just head straight home.”_ _

__His best friend looked concerned._ _

__„The dream again?” He asked._ _

__Yuuri nodded to the thai-born boy._ _

__„It’s even worse than yesterday, or the day before.”_ _

__„Come to my house! Sleep there. I’ll text Seung-gil…” Started Phichit, but the japanese man interrupted._ _

__„No, it doesn’t matter, where I sleep.” He smiled weakly. ”Besides, you and your man need some time together.”_ _

__Phichit frowned, but a smile started forming in the corner of his mouth._ _

__„Yuuri, you know I always…”_ _

__He hugged Phichit._ _

__„I’ll be good, okay? You have fun.” And turned around, walking home._ _

__Phichit looked after him, but did not move. He cared for his friend, and wanted nothing more, but to know, he’s happy. And now, he was not._ _

__He felt useless, just like years ago, when Yuuri was missing for seven days. He’d just waited at home, hungry for even the tiniest bit of information about his friend._ _

__He knew, Yuuri was lacking self confidence, but he would never do this on purpose. He would never leave his family and friends behind, without a word. It was nothing like the Yuuri, Phichit got to know, when they were little. Their family moved here before they were born, so basically they grew up together, sharing every secret with each other. Yuuri knew, which one is his favourite flavour among the milkshakes, how many hamsters he wants to have, when he grows up, or how many times has he seen his favourite movie. They shared everything with each other, and Phichit hated seeing Yuuri in his current state. He hated this feeling. He could not do anything._ _

__His phone buzzed, and he checked his message. It was from Yuuri._ _

___„Don’t worry, I’ll be okay. :-)” ____ _

____He smiled at the screen._ _ _ _

____„I hope so, Yuuri. I really do.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: please let me know if you find any mistakes. <3 Also kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams are disturbing Beka's sleep.

Otabek was sitting on his chair beside the window. He tried to concentrate on the homework, they got, but his mind always got distracted. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. It was already five days ago, when he had that strange dream, and since then, he kept dreaming about those intense jade eyes. He was convinced, that it belonged to his prince, who was now missing from the glass coffin. 

He kneeled down at his bed and pulled the sword out from under. He looked at the majestic weapon and imagined the blonde boy wielding it. He examined it all over, but there was not a single scratch ont he surface. It seemed perfect, untouched, yet strong and unbreakable.

He sighed, and pushed it back, then he went to his bathroom. Under the shower, he tried to relax his mind and body, letting the warm water wash away his worries.  
Settling into his bed, and closing his eyes, his mind wandered into the woods. He was walking trough dark bushes, under old, tall trees. The largest pinetrees almost touching the crescent moon. The air was cold, yet Otabek did not feel cold. He was wading trough the shrubs around him like he was in a morass.

He could feel the creatures of the forest around him, but he did not pay any attention to them. He was walking with confidence, positive about his destination... He was far deeper int he forest, than he has ever been, when he finally saw a strange shadow. He knew that it was the one, he was looking for. Among some smaller trees, there was a big, tufty, old oak tree. It was so huge, Otabek was sure, even five men could not get around it. And even tough it was late autumn, and the surrounding trees already lost their leaves, this tree was like in summer. Healthy, green and some strange magic embraced it. It was no ordinary oak.

Otabek was confused. He felt déja vu, but did not understand why... The place was oddly familiar, but he knew, he wandered never this far into the woods.

As he looked upon the oaktree, he spotted a figure on a thicker branch. They were blonde, and slim, almost graceful. Skin pale as porcelain, ears pointy, features like a statue, so perfect and inhumanly beautiful. Emerald green eyes met Otabek’s deep brown eyes. The creature smiled at him, and spoke up.

„I’ve been waiting for us to finally talk, my knight. Come and find me here, to be finally together.”

Otabek opened his mouth to answer, but the creature disappeared, and he woke up in his bed. He could almost feel the tingling sensation left on his palms by the leaves.

He glanced over the clock on his wall; it was past four in the morning. He still at least two hours until he had to woke up for school, so he turned on his other side, closed his eyes, secretly hoping, he would dream again of that creature.

A few hours later, Otabek and his friends sat in the classroom, attending a deadly-boring literature lesson. He was lucky, he got a seat next to the windows, because at least this granted him some air in the dull classroom. He could not bring himself to concentrate, with his chin in his palms, his mind wandered somewhere else. He caught the glimpse of something moving between the trees of the forest, strating just over the school’s fence, and over the smaller trees, he could see the top of an old oak tree…

„Beks, dude!” Jean patted his shoulder, and Otabek woke up from his nap. He did not even realized, he had fallen asleep during class. Hopefully neither did the teacher. He followed JJ and the others to their next class, trying way too hard to be there both physically and mentally.

The night and the next day left Otabek in a disturbing situation. He had the same dream at night and even during another midday nap. He started getting really pissed of himself, not being able to concentrate on anything else anymore, but the prince. Yes, he figured out, that his dream must be about the prince, but he did not know, where that huge, old oak might be.

Lunchbreak found him ont he roof, a bit farther from his friends. Sara could not stop herself from alking up to him and sat down.

„Otabek… we all know what you might feel about what happened a few days ago…” – she started, but Otabek smiled and interrupted her. 

„Sara, thank you for you concern, but I’m fine.” It was a lie, and he sensed, that the girl knew this. „I’m just tired a bit.”

Lie. Otabek knew exactly what was up with him. He missed seeing his prince. He… yes, he loved the prince, and not because he was a prince, or fairy, or magical. He couldn’t tell why, but he felt like he knew the blonde boy. Not that he was real, or alive… Except he was now.

„Beks…” Sara was hesitant, like she could not decide wether she should tell her thoughts to Otabek or not. „That prince… he won’t be what you imagining him to be. You should not trust him. He’s not human.”

„Well, neither are you.” Otabek said, and stood up, walking away, catching Mickey to run to his sister, glaring towards Otabek.

Otabek sill had three classes left, but he did not care. He just wanted some rest and wanted the others to just leave him alone. He was never an outgoing type, his group of friends were mainly JJ’s and Leo’s friends, but he was easy to talk to, even when he himself did not talk much. The others liked him, and he was keen on his friends too, but right now, he wanted peace, and not the preach of Sara Chrispino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little detail about the past, and the life of the townsmen.

Years ago, when Mrs. Crispino just gave birth to Michele, came a strange night, what changed the family’s life. 

Mrs. Crispino and the women of the town gathered together in the Crispino-house, to break a spell. The infant, laying in the cots was not Michele. It was another child, looking just like him, but still, different. A changeling child. 

The women closed the windows and doors of the house, hanging up dried rosemary and lavender for protection. Mrs. Crispino took a smoldering wood out of the fireplace, walking towards the changeling child, just barely touching it’s skin. The infant cried out in a deafening voice, calling for it’s mother, who appeared right next to the crib. Two women immediately drew a circle around her with salt, not letting the creature go. She was oddly similar to them, only her long, braided, brown-gold hair, orange skin, golden-purple eyes, and pointy ears were indicating her inhuman being.

The child also started to change a bit. It’s hair became darker, and face a bit fuller. The strange woman held out her hands to Mrs. Crispino. 

„Give me back my child, and I shall give back yours.” She said in a hoarse voice, like she just felt her child's pain caused by the burning hot wood.

„I will not do anything unless my child is here in safe.” Said Mrs. Crispino in unfaltering voice.

The creature lifted it’s cape, revealing a sleeping baby boy. Michele. The woman put him into the crib, looking at Mrs. Crispino. 

„Now, give me back, what’s mine.”

The woman walked up to the crib, pushing it away from the female creature and said in an unchanged voice.

„If you could leave your child behind, you don’t deserve it in the first place. Leave this house, I will raise both of them as my own."

The townswomen rustled, as Mrs. Crispino looked at the creature. It’s face froze for a moment, just like the calm before the storm. 

„Watch what you say, human, you are not the one with power here. Give me back my child, and I shall place a blessing to your house and never disturb you and your kind again. Refuse me and I will curse you and your children and grandchildren.”

„Our people have never had a bad intention towards your kind. We were respectful for the Folk of the Forest, and always will.” Mrs. Crispino said, apparently calmly. „But a mother’s love must not be forgotten, and neither a child’s need for their mother. Leave this house, now!”

The women in the house started chanting. The female creature’s eyes sparked treateningly, and just before she disappeared, she let out a scream, which was heared by the men outside the house.

When the women calmed down, they walked up to Mrs. Crispino and the two children. Mickey was calm in his mother’s arms, his big, purplish eyes half-lidded. Mrs. Crispino kissed his boy, and put him back in the crib. Then, she picked up the other child. It was beutiful, a bit different from Michele, it’s mother’s shapeshifting spell half-broken. It’s eyes were purplish too, but with a hint of golden shine. The small burn from the smoldering wood was already healed, but could be clearly seen on the child’s left shoulder. Mrs. Crispino lifted the blanket, covering the infant, bringing it to the sink, washing the small body with lukewarm water, and some oils. After the cleansing, she put the baby back in the crib, right next to Mickey. The little boy snuggled up the changeling child, getting as close to it as he could. Mrs. Crispino stroke Michele’s head, and then the other child’s too, whispering softly.

„My baby girl… Sara.”

~

Mickey potected his sister by instinct. Let it be another boy, a girl, or even animals, his mind was limited to protect her every day, since they became siblings. It was not easy for him to see, that Sara became friends with other people besides him. He thought, the only one Sara needed in her life was him, like a knight in shining armor. So the first time, when she brought Mila home, and introduced her as a ’’very dear friend”, all Mickey felt was jealuosy. Ever since then, his protective side got stronger, and stronger.

So this time, when he saw his sister approach that tan skinned boy with that stupid undercut, and then this very same guy got up and left Sara there, he felt like he could punch Otabek in the face.

Who cares if Sara was a changeling? She is perfect, nice, adorable, and th ebest sister Mickey could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, let me know if you saw any mistakes, I've left. Also: Kudos and comments are appreciated, let me know, if you like this story :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wander around, getting to finally see someone...

Otabek already felt bad about talking that rude to Sara. He felt horrible, and slowly had thoughts about how discourteous and ungreatful it is to leave his friends behind for this dream of his, what may not be even true. He could remember the times, he and Jean ran into the forest with bare feet, and wooden swords in their hand, playing knight and king, when they were still in elementary. He could remember how scared Mila was, when their ball first rolled by the fence, into the small but cold steam, running next to Mila’s parent’s house. Their first night out in the neighbor town, coming home kinda wasted (Leo), decently drunk (JJ) and moderately sober (Otabek). 

Even the parties held by the glass coffin were pleasant with his friends, so why has he left them hanging now? 

He did not want to go home, or to school either. He needed to clear his mind. He wandered almost unconsciously on the streets, sitting into cafés or walking down the small brook, and he only came to his mind, when he was standing before the forest. It was like even his subcounscious self wanted to investigate his situation about the dreams and the blonde prince.

His way into the woods were exactly like his dreams. Cold waft drifted though the trees, and Otabek could almost hear the laughter of the various creatures.  
His mother always warned him about the beasts in the woods, reminding him of the danger. Rushalkas and skrzaks were only two of the dangerous creatures, which could lure the careless human into their grave. His grandmother told him stories about young women who were too naive to realise the obvious difference between human boys and evil fairies, and were never to be heard of again.

Otabek shivered when he stepped out into a small clearing. Right in front of him a huge tree stretched towards the dark night sky. The old oak. He recignised it from his dream.

This tree was probably older than any other trees. It’s bole was so thick, even seven men could not reach around it. And it was full of rags. Rags of people, who could find their way into the woods this far only to bargain with the Folk of the Forest. This was maybe the most dangerous act, that could be done, because there is no way for someone to recieve something without offering, or sometimes even sacrificing something of the same value. It must be a fair trade, no matter what. 

There was once a girl. She was little, when she had made the bargain about his brother, getting a scholarship to a music school, but in exchange, she had to give half of her life. Another girl bargained for irresistible beauty, just to never be able to find true love.

Otabek walked up to the okatree and touched it. His fingers gently caressing the rags, tied to the lower branches. One or two has already left their color due to the sunshine constantly fading them. Otabek touched his shirt. He may be desperate enough to make a bargain about finding the prince, or forgetting this alltogether, but what would he do then? And what could he offer in exchange?

He was ready to tear his shirt, when he heared the brances rustling above him. He looked up, and saw a figure in the shadow of the leaves.

„If I were you, I would not bargain. What do you think the Mighty King may ask from you in exchange?”

Otabek stepped back, as the figure suddenly jumped and landed in front of him. Otabek’s pupils dilated, when he recognised the blond boy from the coffin, standing, where a few seconds earlier he stood. The boy smiled at him, his emerald green eyes shining in the night. He wore the same clothes he did, when he was still behind the glass: dark doublet stiched with silver and gold thread, midnight-black trousers, and boots of ivory leather. 

He kept looking at Otabek, who just couldn’t stop staring. Feeling, that the human boy won’t talk easily, he continued.

„I was really impressed, seeing you defeating that ugly hag rushalka, altough I expect nothing less from my knight.” He stepped closer to the frozen boy and touched his shoulder.

„We should get going. Something, even more dangerous than me, walks in the shadows.”

Otabek was finally able to react, because he nodded and after clearing his throat, he asked:

„Where sould I lead you? Is there a safe place you know?”

Smiling in a satisfied way, the blonde boy asked.

„One more important thing. Do you have my sword?”

Otabek remembered the one, he found after the glass coffin was broken. So he was right, it was the prince’s.

„Yes, under my bed…”

„I’ll need it.” The blonde declared, and looked at Otabek. „Lead me there.”

They started walking, but after a few steps, the fairy boy stopped.

„Oh, and Otabek… You may call me Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this cahpter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka and Yuri's way home...

Their way back was long and silent. Besides the prince’s… Yuri’s introduction, theres was no exchange of words between them. Otabek’s mind played yuri’s words over and over again, trying his best to understand. What was that about him, being a knight? And that _rushalka_ . And what might that dangerous thing be, what Yuri was talking about? Is Yuri really who Otabek thinks he is? He stopped, and so sis the mysterious boy. He turned around and looked Yuri int ha eyes, not breaking the contact with the mesmerizing jade eyes.

„Who… Who exactly are you?” Otabek asked after taking a deep breath. He assumed things fast, when the were by the okatree, but now, he had his doubts. Yuri saw the insecurity in his eyes, but did not answer immediately. He took some steps forward, passing by Otabek, taking the lead. Otabek followed him, wanting answers, but as he looked around, he saw themselves in a familiar place. A clearing, surrounded by dark, tall trees, rock here and there, the ground covered by shreds of glass.

„The place where your glass coffin was.” Otabek said quietly. Yuri crouched down, picking up a splinter. Examining it, he turned to Otabek.

„You know, this is not made of glass. Nor crystal. This is the strongest substance frozen by the King himself. Made to hold a monster.” he said dropping the small piece.

„You?” asked Otabek, picking it up again. The splinter looked harmless. It was transparent and hard, it’s edges so sharp, they could easily cut Otabek’s fingers if he wasn’t careful enough. 

Yuri did not answer. He looked at Otabek expectantly. The dark haired boy knew, he wantaed to go. But he still did not get answers to either one of his questions.  
„Will you not answer me?” He asked again.

Yuri frowned his blonde brows.

„Things will go better and easier, if you just do what I tell you.” He was clearly not amused by Otabek’s tone. „I know you, Otabek Altin. I’ve heared your voice before. And I need you to achieve my goal.”

Otabek stepped in front of Yuri in a stubborn way, the blonde did not appreciate, but he did not move away.

„And that would be…?”

Yuri once again passed by Otabek, but looked back at him, signaling to continue their walk. The Kazakh boy took a deep breath to restrain himself, and followed the blonde boy.

They were almost out of the woods, when Yuri spoke up.

„You’ve probably heared of the creature, that lurks int he woods. An evil spirit, possessing anyone, who is weak enough to let it in.”

Otabek nodded. Yes, he have heared of an evil being, how could he not? Even the news are full of mysterious missings and death-cases, happening in the forest. The neighbour towns are just standing there clueless, but their town knows, what might be responsible for these. Otabek’s grandmother told stories about a huge monster, it’s body made of dirt, moss, branches and bones. Its antler made of dried out dead trees, teeth as sharp as grandmother’s athame.

When Otabek was younger, and was playing near the woods, they used to scare each other with the monster, playing quests, pretending to be knights, who fought against the evil spirit, winning in the end.

„Tonight is not the night, to clear things. I will tell you what you need to know. But for now, rest. I will need your power to win against the Mighty King.” Yuri pulled his mouth as he spoke. „And to beat him, I have to eliminate that monster first.”

They arrived at Otabek’s house and climbed the wall, near his room’s window. Otabek was used to sneaking into his own room without the others noticing. Ever since they lived together and he visited the prince… He visited Yuri, when he was still in the glass… in the coffin… This is getting out of hand. 

He opened the window and climbed into the room. He lloked back, with the intention of helping Yuri, but the fairy boy was already crouching on the window still. 

„You know, the way you climb is kind of amazing.” He smiled at Otabek, whose ears become slightly red. 

Of course he worked out regurarly, and was in a good shape, but hearing a compliment from someone, whom he… Well, it was another thing.

„Thank you.” He murmured as he pulled the sword from under his bed. From the sight of the sword, Yuri jumped off his place, landing like the dry leaves on the ground in autumn. Otabek held it in front of himself, then grabbed the blade carefully, offering the handle to Yuri, who seemed more than satisfied.

„I cannot even remember the last time, I could wield this sword.” He said, more to himself than to Otabek. „With this, I am able to fight against the monster!”

He turned to Otabek, putting the sword away. 

„You know… That thing attacks anyone, but lately it’s been roaming around the borderlines of the Fae Kingdom. And that bastard Victor does nothing to get rid of it. If I don’t do anything, noone would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: if you spot any mistakes, let me know! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek founds a strange note...

When Yuri jumped out of the window, waving goodbye to the kazakh boy, and Otabek finally collapsed onto his bed, he was so tired, he didn’t even bother to take his clothes off. He fell asleep like a falme being extinguished.

In his dream, he held a sword, quite similar to the one he just gave to Yuri, and he was riding a creature, what seemed like a strange cross between a horse, and a lizard.  
He was riding trough the forest so fast, he could only see a blur of trees around himself. By the light of the growing moon the leaves seemed to part before him, as he stepped out to a clearing, where he saw three humans kneeling in front of a bunch of faeries. The short blonde haired, nearest to Otabek smiled and reached out his arm in invitation.

„We found them in the woods” he said to the dark haired boy in an amused tone. „Shall they live or shall they die?”

The other faeries started shouting all over each other.

„Give the oldest ears like a fox!”

„And his mate whiskers like a cat’s!”

„Leave the little one out for the monster!”

Otabek leaped off his creature’s back, stepping in front of the humans. They looked at him with just as much fear, as they’d looked at the faeries. Could it be, that in his dream, he was one for them?

„No” He said with a strange, unfamiliar tone. Like it wasn’t his voice. So unlike him… Such authority… „They wandered into the King’s woods on a night like this. They must have the full measure of his hospitality.”

The woman in front of him started crying, hugging her child.

„Curse them into being rocks until some mortal recognizes their true nature.”

„That could take thousand years” said the blonde, stroking the stubble on his chin, smiling. „And I’d love to see other mortals having picnic on them all unknowing.”

His eyes shone with excitement.

„Let’s do that! Turn them to stone!” Shouted an other fae.

The woman cried out and started to beg, but Otabek looked up to the moon and stars. How beautiful…

~

He woke up, covered in sweat, clutching at his shirt. Everything seemed out of place, as he gently shook his head. Looking at the window, he realized, it was already dawn. He would wake up soon anyways, better get started with the day. As he stood up, and reached for his cellphone on the nightstand, he found a small paper.  
Picking it up, he unfolded it and saw a handwritten note:

_Seven years to pay your debts, much too late for regrets._

The scratchy handwriting seemed quick, like the one writing it had been in hurry. What can this mean? Seven years to pay your debts? What debts? Had he done anything? Was it Yuri who left the note? Does he know anything? Crumpling up the note, he tossed it into his bag. 

Heading to school, he was looking around, searching for Yuri. But he seemed to disappear like smoke.

Some of his friends were already there, chatting on the corridor. He greeted them and sat down in the classroom. Leaning down onto the desk, the note came into his mind. Seven years… Regrets…

„… and I haven’t heard of him since last night. He’s not picking up his phone either.”

Phichit’s voice slithered into Otabek’s ears. He straightened his back, looking towards the small group of his friends.

„Who are you talking about?” Otabek asked.

The thai guy looked concerned.

„Yuuri. I cannot reach him. He wasn’t feeling well recently, but this…”

„Mr. Chulanont!” Their teacher, Celestino Chialdini stood behind them, looking straight at Phichit, who turned around with hunched up shoulders. „I shall let you know, that standing directly outside my classroom and chatting with your friends is not the same as being in class. I suggest you to get to your desk immediately.”

Said boy sent an apologetic smile to his favourite teacher and did as he was told.

During lesson, Otabek opened a notebook, but instead of taking notes on the basics of the Socialism, he wrote a list of what he knew about his current situation. The final list included crazy stuffs:

_Yuri is out of the coffin_

_and is the fae prince who wants to challenge the current King (Victor)_

_The sword I found under the coffin is Yuri’s_

_A monster is out and is related to the King_

_Yuri needs me to defeat the King (why), and calls me „my knight”_

_Seven years to pay your debts – a bargain? made by me? am I enchanted at nights?_

The last one got him thinking. Could it be that he made a bargain he cannot remember, probably with the fae, who was enchanting him at nights? He thought of his latest dream with the faeries and the family they cursed. Was it really a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I haven't uploaded this since... like... last year! Sorry to everyone who reads this story, and was waiting for me to continue, I had a block. But I try to get back to this story because I'd really like to finish this.
> 
> Anyways: If you like this story, let me know! :) Comments and kudos are very appreciated. <3


End file.
